Quand on aime
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: ... on ne compte pas", et il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette simple phrase pourrait être aussi vrai avant de les rencontrer. ASGZC, Z/C centric. Par Nyny.
1. Chapter 1

L'air brûlant envahissant ses poumons lui aurait presque donné envie d'arrêter simplement de respirer, si il n'en avait pas aussi désespérément besoin actuellement. La saison estivale en plein Midgar était bien plus chaude que celle de ses montagnes natales, et le fait de courir comme un forcené depuis des heures n'arrangeait rien. La poussière montant du sol du terrain d'entrainement à chacune de ses foulées rendant d'autant plus sa respiration pénible, en plus de lui flouter la vue. Pour finir, l'entraineur beuglant des ordres plus loin renforçait son mal de tête naissant.

Parfois il se demandait vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piquée le jour où il avait décidé d'entrer dans l'armée. Puis il se souvenait de sa vie à Nibelheim et finissait par se dire qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le pire : la souffrance morale amenée par la solitude ou la souffrance physique que les instructeurs prenaient un plaisir presque pervers à leur infliger ?

Un sifflement strident et salvateur le sortit de ses pensées, et il pu enfin stopper tout mouvements et soulager ses muscles endoloris. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il repéra les différents miliciens éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain, et tous étaient dans un état plus ou moins similaire au sien. Epuisés. Sachant qu'il n'était même pas midi, la journée commençait plus mal que prévu.

Retenant un soupire qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon si leur entraineur l'entendait, il commença à s'avancer vers la Tour, dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée avant d'aller déjeuner, mais il fût coupé dans son élan par un poids contre son dos qui faillit bien le faire basculer tête la première dans le sable.

- C'était pas un entrainement, c'était une séance de torture ça ! Se plaignit une voix qu'il avait apprit à connaître tout au long de ces derniers mois.

- C'est comme ça tous les jours, Ob'. Et t'es lourd.

- Cloudy, toujours aussi aimable après l'effort ! Se moqua gentiment le prénommé « Ob' », tout en se redressant pour rendre sa liberté de mouvement au blond qui en profita pour étirer ses muscles tendus.

Il avait rencontré Obeross le jour de son arrivée à la Shinra. Le grand brun aux yeux noirs avait décidé de sympathiser avec lui au premier coup d'œil, et le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la même chambre, partagée avec quatre autres soldats, l'avait conforté dans son idée. L'adolescent s'en accommodait très bien, l'autre jeune homme n'était pas aussi envahissant qu'il en avait l'air, et il en avait bien plus dans la tête que la plupart des personnes inscrites à l'armée. Et puis, c'était bien pour échapper au rejet qu'il était partit de chez lui, alors l'amitié de son collègue, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ils se remirent en route tous les deux, devancés par les autres, et durent donc faire la queue avant de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche, miraculeusement chaude pour une fois, en vitesse. Une fois propres, ils descendirent à la cantine qui commençait à se vider.

- Prions pour qu'il reste quelque chose de comestible, camarade. Sourit Obeross.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, devant des plateau-repas plus ou moins appétissants, que Cloud s'autorisa à se détendre un peu. Il piochait distraitement dans sa purée en laissant son regard bleu errer dans la grande cantine, tout en écoutant les commentaires de son acolyte sur leur matinée, quand les autres soldats encore présent se mirent à s'agiter, chuchotant vivement entre eux. C'est en cherchant l'origine de ce soudain brouhaha qu'il les vit pour la première fois en chair et en os.

Zackary Fair, surnommé le « chiot », le plus jeune, et tout juste promu, First Class de la compagnie, entrait d'un pas presque bondissant dans le réfectoire, suivit bien plus calmement de son mentor, Angeal Hewley, considéré comme la force tranquille parmi le SOLDAT. C'était plus que rare que les si haut gradés viennent déjeuner ici, ce qui expliquait l'ambiance devenue fébrile dans la cantine.

Cloud, quand à lui, se demandait sincèrement ce qui pouvait bien motiver les deux noirauds à se mêler au reste de l'armée. Après tout c'était de notoriété publique qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils leurs fallait dans leurs quartiers, situés bien plus haut dans la Tour. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'on ne voyait jamais l'ombre d'une crinière argentée ou d'un manteau rouge dans les endroits réservés aux simples soldats. Mais bizarrement, depuis l'arrivée de Fair, ce genre de situation arrivait de temps en temps, Hewley et lui se retrouvaient, comme actuellement, installés à une simple table, seuls au milieu des petites gens de l'armée qui n'osaient, et n'oseraient, jamais les approcher.

Le blond se permit de les observer un instant, après tout on n'avait pas tous les jours la chance d'avoir un First dans son champ de vision, autant en profiter. L'uniforme noir réglementaire leur donnait un air strict, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ces deux là continuaient à les mettre, plutôt que de choisir quelque chose de plus personnel, comme le faisaient le grand Général et le flamboyant Rhapsodos.

Il continua tranquillement, et surtout le plus discrètement possible, son inspection, regardant les reflets de la lumière dans les cheveux noirs corbeau des deux hommes, avant que son attention ne soit captivée par deux orbes bleues violines illuminées par la mako, dont la présence était trahit par un très léger cercle vert autour de la pupille noire d'encre. La jeune recrue était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu si il n'était pas si concentré sur ces yeux invraisemblables.

Un brusque coup contre son épaule le ramena d'un coup à la réalité, lui faisant se rendre compte qu'il fixait bêtement et simplement leur supérieur hiérarchique depuis un bon moment. Et que ledit supérieur le fixait tout autant, un air amusé scotché au visage. Retenant un rougissement de honte, Cloud détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette à peine entamée.

- Eh bien, tu essayais de l'hypnotiser ou quoi ? Gloussa Obeross à côté de lui.

Le plus petit ne savait pas si il devait lui en vouloir de rire de lui ou le remercier pour le coup qui l'avait réveillé. Il se contenta d'un grognement en réponse, finissant rapidement son repas avant de se lever, dans l'intention de sortir le plus vite possible du réfectoire.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-il à son camarade qui lui n'avait pas terminé, et attachait une importance capitale à la nourriture.

Il fila hors de la salle après la confirmation du brun, et se dirigea prestement vers les dortoirs, histoire de cacher son embarras au moins jusqu'au début des cours théoriques de l'après-midi, tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Depuis quand s'amusait-il à fixer les gens comme ça ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que son premier écart de conduite se fasse en présence des membres du SOLDAT ? Il avait déjà eu tellement d'occasion de se tourner en ridicule devant les instructeurs, comme toutes les autres recrues il fallait le dire, mais le faire devant le fer de lance de l'armée c'était bien plus gênant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être assimilé aux groupies qui formaient les fanclub des trois plus grands soldats, et il mettrait sa main à couper que le quatrième allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Le jeune homme passa ainsi le reste de la pause déjeuner à prier pour ne plus jamais recroiser la route de Zack Fair, ou du moins pas avant que celui-ci n'ai oublié ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. La journée se fini sans encombre, les cours théoriques se limitant à des explications et de la prise de note. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, vu l'entraînement intensif du matin.

- Ça te dirait une petite sortie ce soir ? Lui proposa son camarade brun en sortant de la salle de classe.

- Pour aller où ?

- Faire une virée ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait des mois qu'on est là, et on n'a toujours pas visité la ville.

Cloud tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami, pas sûr de savoir si il était sérieux ou non.

- Et l'envie de faire du tourisme t'a prit comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Obeross eut l'air de réfléchir un instant à sa réponse.

- Je me dis que, quand on montera en grade, ce ne sera plus aussi facile de se promener incognito, alors autant le faire maintenant. Non ?

Le blond se retint de faire une remarque sur les rêves de grandeur de son camarade. Il y avait très peu de chance pour eux d'aller plus haut que leur statut actuel de simples soldats. Bien que lui-même ait un jour caressé l'espoir insensé d'intégrer le SOLDAT, il était vite redescendu sur Gaia en voyant le chemin à parcourir et les difficultés à endurer. Surtout qu'il y avait une bonne part de chance dans le processus, tout le monde n'ayant pas une même sensibilité à la Mako, élément primordial pour faire partie de cette unité d'élite, et qui pouvait tout aussi bien tuer une personne que ne rien lui faire du tout. Soupirant, il fini par donner son accord. Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien, et ça faisait plaisir au brun.

oOo

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait plaisir à Obeross. Pas que leur sortie n'ait pas été agréable, ils s'étaient même beaucoup amusés, et en avaient été agréablement surprit vu la réputation de la capitale en général, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand avait voulu visiter une partie des taudis avant de rentrer. Et évidemment, ils s'étaient perdus. Le temps de retrouver péniblement leur chemin l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils en étaient à présent à longer les murs de l'étage réservé aux recrues, tout en implorant Minerve que personne ne les remarque.

Ils allaient enfin atteindre leur chambre, quand un instructeur fit son apparition au bout du couloir. Evidemment, pensait Cloud, ça aurait été trop beau de s'en tirer comme ça. Et avec leurs tenues de civils, inutile de prétexter une ronde nocturne pour se sortir du pétrin. C'est donc totalement résignés que les deux compères attendirent leur sentence en silence.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues et éprouvantes minutes de remontrances et une promesse de corvées supplémentaires toute la semaine que les deux jeunes hommes purent enfin rejoindre leurs lits, après avoir tout de même subit un interrogatoire en règle de la part de leurs camarades de chambres, toujours à la recherche d'une nouveauté quelconque pour égayer un peu leur quotidien plutôt monotone de soldat.

oOo

- Ça va, c'est pas si terrible. Répéta Obeross pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Le blond et lui étaient présentement dans les cuisines de la Tour Shinra, en compagnie des cuisiniers, serveurs et autres aides, pour leur punition qui se résumait à simplement éplucher et peler tous les fruits et légumes qui leur passaient sous le nez. Effectivement ce n'était pas si terrible comme le disait le brun, mais Cloud s'en serait quand même bien passé, de ces colles après les heures d'entraînement.

- La prochaine fois on sortira pendant un jour de repos. Assura son camarade, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et on prendra une carte.

Le plus petit se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et dura un bon moment, rythmé seulement par le brouhaha continu des cuisines. Ils avaient presque terminé leur besogne, quand Obeross donna un léger coup de coude à son partenaire, lui désignant l'autre bout de la salle d'un mouvement de tête. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent quelques secondes ce qu'ils devaient regarder, avant que leur propriétaire ne fasse une grimace discrète.

Près de la porte donnant sur le réfectoire se tenait une des personnes que Cloud avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Se décalant un peu sur sa droite, la recrue décida de lâchement se planquer derrière son ami plus grand et plus large, en espérant que Fair, car c'était bien lui, ne le reconnaisse pas et s'en aille rapidement. Il avait encore trop honte de son comportement de la veille.

Mais sa tentative de passer inaperçue se solda par un échec cuisant lorsque le First Class entra complètement dans les cuisines, suivant un des employés. C'est à ce moment que les iris violines rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, et que Cloud su que le noiraud ne l'avait pas encore oublié, vu le sourire amusé qui orna son visage. Soupirant, il préféra retourner à ses occupations, en tentant de faire abstraction du soldat avait heureusement continué son chemin vers le fond des cuisines.

Il leur fallu encore plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent interminables au plus petit, pour enfin finir, et pouvoir sortir de l'étouffante salle, qu'ils devraient retrouver le lendemain.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda soudain Obeross.

Cloud n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il voulait parler.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Son ton était un peu plus agressif que prévu, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, comme toujours.

- Peut-être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil hier. Dit-il avec un rire amusé. Tu le fixais comme un chocobo devant un étalage de légumes !

Cloud était sur le point de tout nier en bloc et de lui demander de se taire, quand le nouvellement surnommé « étalage de légume » sortit à son tour des cuisines. Le couloir étant vide et immense, le blond n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher, et son camarade n'était apparemment pas prêt à l'aider. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand le First les repéra et s'avança dans leur direction. Voulant se persuader que le noiraud allait passer son chemin, le plus petit se décala pour s'adosser au mur, libérant le passage, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il vit la paire de bottes renforcées entrer dans son champ de vision, avant de s'arrêter pile devant lui, sans faire mine de repartir. Résigné, Cloud leva son regard bleu ciel et rencontra pour la troisième fois en deux jours celui de Fair. D'aucuns le considèreraient comme chanceux, lui aurait plutôt voulu disparaître à cet instant, se sentant encore plus ridiculement petit que d'habitude devant la stature imposante du soldat.

Celui-ci l'observait curieusement, un air joyeux qui semblait lui coller à la peau illuminant son visage. Il tenait entre ses mains un sac contenant probablement son repas, et le blond se demanda un instant pourquoi il descendait lui-même dans les cuisines pour le chercher au lieu de demander à qu'on lui apporte.

- Ça me dégourdit les jambes. Sourit Fair. Et puis ça me permet de rencontrer des gens aussi.

Cloud se maudit en se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête, mal à l'aise, et pinça légèrement les lèvres pour être sûr que plus aucun son n'en sortirait sans son consentement. Il se demandait quand même si la fin de la phrase lui était destinée, ou si il commençait simplement à devenir parano. Une main gantée tendue devant lui le ramena à l'instant présent.

- Zackary Fair, mais tu peux m'appeler Zack, comme tout le monde. Se présenta leur supérieur, sous l'œil incrédule de Cloud et celui plus curieux d'Obeross.

- Cloud Strife. Répondit-il presque par automatisme, sans oser serrer la main du First.

Ce n'était sûrement pas très poli, ce n'était même pas poli du tout, mais ça l'intimidait beaucoup trop. Et ça n'eut de toute façon pas l'air de gêner Zack, qui alla lui-même chercher la main du plus jeune pour la secouer avec un sourire ravi.

- Je suis content de mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage. Angeal m'attend, et il est vraiment terrible quand il a faim vous pouvez me croire, mais on se reverra plus tard, promis ! Assura joyeusement le chiot.

Un signe de tête à Obeross et le soldat et sa bonne humeur s'en allèrent comme ils étaient arrivés, laissant derrière lui deux recrues perplexes.

- Mon cher Cloud, je crois que tu as vraiment réussi à l'hypnotiser hier. Fit remarquer le brun d'un air très sérieux.

- Et c'était vraiment pas mon intention...

Il avait encore la sensation de la main, étrangement chaude sous le gant pourtant épais, serrant la sienne. Son camarade sourit et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas va, je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as attiré l'attention d'un First Class, mais ça ne peut être qu'une excellente chose pour toi et ta carrière, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'en suis pas si sûr…

- Ne soit pas pessimiste, et si au final il s'avère que c'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou un caprice de Fair, je serais toujours là pour te remonter le moral !

- Super, je suis vachement plus serein avec ça. Répondit ironiquement le blond.

- Ce que tu es froid Cloudy. Se plaignit faussement son compagnon. Essaie juste de ne pas te poser trop de questions, profite de ta chance, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

Le plus jeune hocha un peu la tête. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait s'en empêcher, des questions il en avait maintenant des tas, et le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses serait de les poser directement au membre du SOLDAT. Mais ça, il n'oserait probablement jamais le faire. Soupirant encore une fois, il prit le chemin des dortoirs avec son ami qui restait à présent silencieux.

Cloud avait espéré se faire oublier, c'était raté, maintenant il allait devoir faire en sorte de ne pas trop se ridiculiser quand Zack reviendrait. Enfin, si il revenait vraiment. Il avait conscience que son attitude générale ne lui apportait pas immédiatement la sympathie des gens, Obeross étant apparemment l'exception confirmant la règle, il ne savait juste pas comment se comporter quand il rencontrait quelqu'un, mais il se dit que cette fois, il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort si il voulait que tout se passe bien. Ou le moins mal possible…

* * *

Hellow !

Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic ! Ce qui me connaissent (si il en reste depuis le temps) vont sûrement vouloir me tuer *deux ans à rien faire et se repointe comme une fleur avec une nouvelle fic*, les autres j'espère qu'ils seront content et que le premier chapitre (assez plat pour l'instant j'en conviens) leur aura plu ^w^

Voilà voilà, j'espère faire bouger les choses assez rapidement, et pour mon OC (Obeross) il va sans aucun doute s'effacer petit à petit à mesure que les autres personnages prendront de l'importance, donc pas de panique \ o /

A bientôt (je ferais en sorte de ne pas mettre des mois à reposter cette fois...) !

Kissus,Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallut une bonne semaine avant que Cloud ne recroise le chemin de Zack. Pendant ce laps de temps, où il avait tout fait pour l'éviter un maximum, il avait commencé à avoir le vain espoir que le First Class l'ai finalement oublié, après tout il n'était qu'un milicien qui ne faisait pas de vague ni dans ses résultats aux entrainements, ni dans son comportement. Mais le blond n'avait jamais été très chanceux, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un soir, après sa ronde aux abords de la Tour, dans le grand hall de la Compagnie Shinra, presque en face du noiraud qui patientait, assit sur une des marches des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.

Ne sachant que faire, le blond s'arrêta un instant, à moitié caché par une plante verte, considérant ses options. Le Soldat ne l'avait apparemment pas encore remarqué, mais semblait activement scruter le grand hall, peu peuplé à cette heure, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Nouvelle espoir pour Cloud, peut-être qu'il ne le cherchait pas lui. Mais ça n'arrangeait quand même pas son problème. Il devrait forcément passer devant le noiraud pour atteindre les ascenseurs, afin de regagner l'étage où se trouvait son dortoir. A moins qu'il n'attende que Fair s'en aille, ce qui pouvait prendre pas mal de temps, surtout si le jeune blond était sa cible.

Nerveux, il se dandina quelques secondes d'un pied à l'autre, restant dissimulé derrière les feuilles abondantes de la plante. Son partenaire, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue avant ce soir, pour sa ronde lui avait rapidement faussé compagnie à la fin de leur travail, et il était donc seul. Il commençait à prendre sérieusement en compte la solution de passer la nuit ici, quand une aide providentielle fit son apparition en la personne de Genesis Rhapsodos. Ne se demandant même pas ce qu'il venait faire là à cette heure, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, le milicien l'observa s'avancer de son pas presque félin dans le hall, et rejoindre son collègue First Class.

Cloud se gifle mentalement pour ses pensées précédentes, se disant qu'il devenait vraiment de plus en plus paranoïaque depuis qu'il était arrivé à la capitale. Mais il resta tout de même caché jusqu'à ce que le noiraud ne se lève, un air un peu déçu sur le visage (ce qui fit tiquer le blond qui en revient à l'idée que l'autre l'attendait vraiment finalement) contrastant avec son habituelle bonne humeur naturelle, et ne suive l'homme en rouge.

Ne s'interrogeant pas plus sur les allers et venus des hauts gradés, il en profita pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'ascenseur, et se permit un soupire soulagé une fois les battants de fer refermés. S'adossant contre la vitre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville, que le jeune homme ignora royalement, perdu dans ses pensées, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, elle serait bien belle l'armée si tous ses soldats étaient aussi lâches que lui.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tellement peur de faire une gaffe en présence du First Class qu'il préférait l'éviter autant que possible. Et puis il l'intimidait trop, le cadet ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait à avoir des contacts avec lui. Pourtant, Fair n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un qui jouait des mauvais tours, surtout aux moins gradés que lui, ce qui ne laissait plus grand monde à embêter d'ailleurs, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, à lui, Cloud le petit soldat tout juste sorti de ses montagnes natales ? Le blond n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse. Et encore une fois il se maudit d'avoir levé les yeux sur le Soldat le jour où il l'avait vu entrer dans la cafétéria.

… Ob' allait encore dire qu'il dramatisait si il lui racontait ça. Ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était embarqué dans cette galère. Lâchant un nouveau soupire, le jeune homme sortit à son étage et rejoignit enfin la chambre commune où ils s'entassaient à six.

- Regardez qui voilà. Tu t'es perdu en cour de route ? L'accueillit Obeross d'un air amusé, allongé sur le dos, dans son lit.

Cloud referma simplement la porte du dortoir derrière lui, ne commentant pas, les autres dormant déjà ce n'était pas le moment d'engager une joute verbale avec son ami. Qui avait d'ailleurs profité de son absence pour piquer la couchette du bas.

La chambre n'étant pas très grande, les lits des soldats étaient de simples lits superposés, histoire de gagner un peu de place, ce qui engendrait souvent des batailles acharnées quand deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait de dormir en haut ou en bas. Le blond et son camarade avaient réglé ça simplement : premier arrivé, premier servit. Ils échangeaient donc régulièrement de matelas, mais au moins ils ne se disputaient pas comme des gosses pour savoir qui dormirait où. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si une couchette était plus confortable que l'autre, la seule différence c'était qu'on tombait de plus haut quand on avait un mouvement malheureux dans son sommeil.

Posant ses affaires dans un coin, près de son casier de rangement, le plus petit se changea rapidement, quittant son uniforme pour un simple pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt, suffisant pour dormir, et vint s'assoir au bord du lit de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait attendre qu'il lui raconte sa soirée, comme souvent quand ils n'avaient pas d'affectation ensemble, et Cloud se fit un plaisir de lui faire un résumé rapide de sa longue et monotone ronde journalière. Il s'arrêta juste avant de parler de sa « rencontre » avec Fair.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda le brun, flairant l'embrouille.

- Oui.

- Ta tête de déterré c'était juste pour ça ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

- J'ai pas une tête de déterré.

- Maintenant plus, mais avant si ! Se moqua gentiment son comparse.

N'ayant vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet, et l'heure tournant de toute façon, le jeune homme mit fin à la conversation en grimpant sur sa propre couchette, grognant un peu quand Ob' lui fit ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fini de le cuisiner, et ne lâchait pas le morceau. Agacé, le plus jeune s'installa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit plusieurs heures plus tard, au son strident du réveil matin programmé beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas non plus au goût de ses colocataires vu les grognements qui se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Il se laissa entraîner en mode automatique jusqu'aux douches, puis jusqu'au réfectoire, installé devant un petit déjeuner complet, son plateau ayant été cordialement remplit par son camarade.

- Je pense que tu as l'instinct maternel. Fit-il simplement remarquer au brun.

Ce dernier l'observa d'un air surprit, avant de faire mine d'y réfléchir. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il maternait souvent son collègue plus jeune, sans vraiment le faire exprès.

- Peut-être. Sourit-il finalement, avant d'entamer ses œufs brouillés. Mais juste avec toi, « fiston ».

Une moue mécontente répondit au rire d'Obeross, le surnom n'ayant pas plu. Surtout que le brun n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui.

- Et je suppose que tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Soupira le blond. J'ai juste vu Fair. De loin.

- Je ne comprends pas le problème que tu as avec lui.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Fit remarquer une voix enjouée qui fit se figer Cloud.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Le sujet de leur conversation, soit Zackary Fair en personne, s'assit de lui-même à leur table, en face du jeune milicien. Et vu le silence de mort qui s'était mit à régner dans le réfectoire, cette acte au combien inhabituel n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dire que le cadet avait envie de disparaître aurait été un euphémisme.

- Tu m'évites ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Sourit le nouveau venu, sans se soucier des regards tournés vers eux.

Ne sachant que répondre, surtout que la question était légitime, le blond resta coi. Il n'osait pas non plus lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, et se sentait assez misérable sous le regard violine du First Class, et la pression ambiante. Celui-ci ne paru pas s'offusquer de son silence, au contraire, ça parut même l'amuser.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Angeal m'attend pour l'entrainement matinal. A plus tard, et ne te cache pas la prochaine fois !

Le noiraud se releva, et fila aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Cloud avec encore plus de questions qu'avant. Il laissa son front rencontrer le métal de la table. Il savait maintenant que Fair l'avait remarqué la veille, et il trouvait ça encore plus honteux. Il entendit les conversations reprendre autour de lui. Les ragots devaient aller de bon train maintenant. Un léger tapotement sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête. Il croisa les yeux noirs d'Obeross et son sourire en coin.

- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de l'éviter, si tu ne veux pas une nouvelle scène de ce genre.

- Ça ne va plus changer grand-chose maintenant…

Et en effet, le reste de la journée et celles qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire. En plus des tortures habituelles que leurs faisaient subir les instructeurs, le blond eu droit à une avalanches de questions, de regards plus ou moins noirs, et de remarques, amicales ou déplacées. Entre ceux qui croyait maintenant qu'il se faisait pistonner et c'étaient d'un coup mit à le mépriser, et ceux qui le harcelait pour qu'il les mette aussi en contact avec Fair, ça devenait invivable. Au bout de quelques jours, il prit la décision d'aller lui-même au devant du First Class, qui avait prit l'habitude de le saluer quand il le croisait, ou de venir lui parler de façon impromptue, ce qui n'aidait pas à tarir les rumeurs. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire exactement, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça de son côté.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à faire le piquet devant le bureau du haut-gradé. Elle était bien belle sa résolution d'aller lui parler, mais encore fallait-il qu'il ose entrer dans cette pièce, il n'allait quand même pas attendre que le Soldat sorte de lui-même. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il leva son poing, toqua à la porte et attendit, priant intérieurement pour que celui qu'il venait voir soit seul.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de Fair lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Nerveux, le milicien ouvrit lentement la porte, et fût soulagé de voir que le First Class était effectivement seul dans le grand bureau. Celui-ci releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, et lui fit un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui en se retenant de grimacer.

- Cloud ! Si je m'attendais à te voir. S'enthousiasma Zack, n'ayant même pas l'air vraiment surprit, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises installées devant le bureau, tout en refermant son dossier. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Son ton familier mit mal à l'aise le cadet. Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, et le noiraud lui parlait comme si ils étaient de vieilles connaissances, ou de bons amis. C'était assez perturbant, surtout venant d'un supérieur hiérarchique. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait lors de leurs autres « conversation », ou plutôt monologues de la part du plus âgé, mais dans le bureau du Soldat ça sonnait étrangement. Et puis, comment lui dire que ça le dérangeait qu'il vienne le voir et lui parler alors que le « chiot » se montrait si amical avec lui ?

- En fait… Commença-t-il, nerveux, sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Le visage encourageant en face de lui ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule pour le coup. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, il finit par se lancer. Enfin, il essaya du moins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

Nouveau blanc.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je… ?

Le First Class avait vraiment l'air intrigué. Mais Cloud ne savait pas vraiment comment lui demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à moi ? », trop présomptueux. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez ? », trop agressif. Bizarrement, c'est Fair qui régla son problème.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te cours après ?

Le blond se figea, mais réussit à hocher légèrement la tête. Au moins son interlocuteur avait comprit le fond de sa pensée. Celui-ci s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil sans se départir de son sourire, et répondit à la question par une autre.

- Ça te dérange ?

Juste une simple interrogation sans la moindre once d'énervement. A dire vrai, ça ne dérangeait pas le cadet dans le fond, ou en tout cas ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le noiraud n'avait pas eu le poste qu'il occupait actuellement. Si il avait été d'un rang équivalent au sien il l'aurait juste accueillit comme il l'avait fait pour Obeross, avec sympathie. Mais le Soldat étant ce qu'il était, l'incompréhension prenait le pas sur sa sociabilité, déjà pas bien développée à la base. Et les réactions des gens autour de lui n'aidaient en rien.

- Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de moi ?

Le plus jeune releva un peu la tête. Zack avait l'air bien plus au courant que ce qu'il pensait.

- En quelque sorte…

Le noiraud eut l'air pensif un instant, avant de se lever en tendant la main vers le milicien.

- Ton PHS.

Son anxiété revenant au galop, Cloud obéit quand même, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le donner à son supérieur. Supérieur qui sortit à son tour le sien, et échangea simplement leurs numéros, sous les yeux éberlués du plus petit, qui reprit avec hésitation son bien quand Fair le lui rendit, l'air content de lui.

- Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de te chercher pour te parler. C'est plus discret, non ?

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Que répondre à ça de toute façon ?

Il se demandait comment prendre congé poliment, ayant eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas pour savoir qui était entré, l'exclamation du « chiot » le fit pour lui.

- Angeal !

Ce simple nom eut le don de faire bondir le cadet sur ses pieds, dans un garde à vous impeccable. Ne plus respecter à la lettre les codes de l'armée avec Zack c'était une chose, avec Hewley c'était hors de question.

- Repos, soldat. Ordonna calmement le nouveau venu.

Le milicien se détendit à peine. Et comme aucuns des deux autres ne semblait lui donner l'autorisation de partir, il attendit.

- Le briefing s'est bien passé ? Demanda Fair, inconscient de l'état de stress grandissant du plus jeune.

- Aussi bien que possible, les prochaines assignations ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Toi par contre tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé.

Le mentor jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de son élève jonché de piles de dossiers, avant de se tourner vers Cloud, lui accordant un regard indéchiffrable. Zack sembla aussi se rappeler de lui à ce moment-là.

- Tu peux y aller, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir !

Le cadet préféra ne pas préciser qu'il n'était pas du tout venu pour lui faire plaisir à la base, préférant hocher la tête et saluer les deux hommes convenablement, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

- Et donc, tu as le numéro d'un Soldat First Class dans ton PHS ?

- On dirait bien.

- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est le rêve de 98% des employés de la Shinra, non ? Les 2 autres pourcent possédant déjà ledit numéro, évidemment.

- Je sais.

- Et en plus, tu as vu le Soldat Hewley de près.

- Effectivement.

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de vouloir te jeter par la fenêtre ?

Un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller trop fin à son goût répondit à la question, légitime, d'Ob'. Cloud savait parfaitement que sa réactions pourrait en faire enrager plus d'un, mais son instinct lui tirait la sonnette d'alarme. Il y avait anguille sous roche, ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle chance lui arrive à lui, sans que rien de catastrophique ne lui tombe dessus en contrepartie. Et l'attente de cette potentielle catastrophe allait finir par lui donner des ulcères, si son ami ne l'étranglait pas avant, lassé de son défaitisme.

Allongé sur sa couchette, en haut encore une fois, il tourna à peine la tête pour voir le visage perplexe de son camarade pile en face de lui. Celui-ci finit par soupirer.

- C'est peut-être tes réactions en total opposition avec celle du reste de cette planète qui fait ton charme.

- Ou qui me rend antipathique.

L'autre cadet leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de sortir de son champ de vision, allant se changer dans un coin de la chambre.

Le plus jeune en profita pour se tourner du côté du mur, et sortir son téléphone. Il ouvrit le clapet, faisant s'allumer l'écran, et fouilla dans ses contacts. Il en avait très peu, et tous concernaient la Compagnie. Tout à la fin de la liste se trouver le nom de l'objet de ses tourments actuels : « Zackary Fair ». Il n'avait pas essayé de le contacter, et ne le ferait pas, et n'avait rien reçu de sa part non plus pour l'instant. En même temps, ça ne faisait que quelques heures depuis leur rencontre dans le bureau du Soldat. Soupirant, il finit par ranger l'appareil, avant que ses colocataires ne reviennent.

Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :)

Cloud est peut-être un peu insupportable pour l'instant, mais pas de panique, c'est voulu, et ça va s'arranger par la suite (qui arrivera plus ou moins rapidement, je suis en période de partiels) !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions (oui oui, ceux qui suivent la fic dans l'ombre aussi, je sais qu'il y en a XD) ! Je ne mords pas, et ça me fais vraiment très plaisir d'en recevoir, et surtout ça me motive à continuer ! :D Et, le plus important, un immense merci à **Lunagarden**, **michuni **et **aririrou** pour leurs messages !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
